


A Dreadful Ending

by Ladylisp



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Age, Angst, BioWare, DLC, Dark Solas, Dragon Age References, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, EA, End of the World, F/M, Fade, Hurt, Inquisition, One Shot, Oneshot, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Solas Angst, Solas Spoilers, Solas is Fen'Harel, The End, Trespasser, Tresspasser, bioware made me cry, dragon - Freeform, dragon age inquisition trespasser, game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladylisp/pseuds/Ladylisp
Summary: Just a small one shot written while listening to "Soldier - Fleurie" from Solavellan tribute videos on youtube, specifically this one: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ezni9dGZRY4BEWARE of trespasser spoilers!Inquisitor Lavellan is left alone...alone with her thoughts in the fade.Solas had left her...the end was near...with the love of her life in one end of the world and the survival of Thedas in the other.





	A Dreadful Ending

**Author's Note:**

> BEWARE of trespasser spoilers!
> 
> BEWARE of noob attempting to write angst!
> 
> and enjoy! :D

# A Dreadful Ending

Solas is the dread wolf.  
It all made sense now, Cole’s rambling nonsense actually made sense.  
All the clues had been there all along. 

It was too late now though. Solas had already walked into the Eluvian, he had left her.

It felt like hours had passed as she sat there on her knees staring into the now empty mirror, portal closed. Then it actually hit her...he really had left and would not come back.  
Mirrhas eyes filled with tears as she screamed out her raw agony, slamming her one hand into the ground next to her knees. 

She would have to stop him, he knew it, she knew it. Even if it meant her death she would do it.  
Who else could stand up against the Dread Wolf? An ancient mage closer to being a god than anyone in Thedas had ever been.  
But she loved him.

Crying, she put her head on the ground in front of her.  
She would have to kill him.  
Tears fell down her cheeks into puddles on the ground, as her thoughts whirled all around that part.  
She would have to kill him.

Sobbing loudly Mirrha couldn’t imagine any other time when she had ever felt so alone. So completely and utterly alone.  
And she would have to kill Solas. Even now, knowing what he had done and was about to do, Mirrha’s heart still longing for him, wants to be with him. She could curse the world and join him, convince him to take her with. Destroying the world in the progress.  
Her heart screamed that it would be worth it. 

Sighing she looked up with stinging eyes onto the black city floating in the distance. He would reclaim that city and restore it with this new world order, IF he got his way. It would be marvelous to see Arlathan and the world Solas came from in it’s true glory with her own eyes and not just look at murals. 

But is it worth the price? Is their love for each other worth the destruction of a world? 

Mirrha looked down on her knees.  
She already knew the answer. Of course it wasn’t worth it, it was genocide.  
But she also knew that Solas...Fen’Harel was once powerful enough to be considered a god, a god powerful enough to “accidentally” split the world in half in the creation of the veil as he locked away the Evanuris. 

She looked back at the petrified Qunari.  
He had become so strong. His powers were either already restored or well on it’s way to be. 

_“I will save the elvhen people, even if this world must die.”_

_“You are going to destroy this world?”_

_“Not happily.”_

_“I will have to stop you.”_

_“I know you will try...”_  
He knew full well that nothing in this world can compare to the powers he possess. Yet she would never give in, and he knows it.  
_"We are the last Elvhen, never again shall we submit."_ He will have to kill her to stop her. 

Either she dies trying to save her world, or she dies allowing Solas to save his.

Tears pouring down her face Mirrha stood up and straightened her back. Staring far into the fade, drawing courage from the beautiful view, trying to save the image of it all in her memory. 

Solas...Fen’Harel is not the only one walking the Dinan’Shiral...

Taking a deep breath she turned around to get back to her friends. They had a lot of work to do...

_Fen’Harel, Var lath vir suledin._


End file.
